


【我宇】飞行（二）

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】飞行（二）

直到下飞机，我都冷着脸没和他说话。

——————————

自从上次把小白熊在飞机上玩弄之后，小白熊就没让我碰他。

这几天来回飞，东北又冷，小白熊也换上了更厚大的黑色羽绒服变成了小黑熊。看着他累得眼都红了，我心疼的不行，鞍前马后地伺候着，人前我俩仿佛无事一般，可是人后他连笑脸都不给我一个。

行叭。我自知理亏，道歉也道过了，小白说看我的表现我也自我感觉表现良好，感觉小祖宗总算气消了。可就在刚才，过安检的时候，那些粉丝喊什么？“不撞南墙撞你的胸膛！”他笑嘻嘻地回应她们。我本来不觉得有什么，可是小白回应完了之后转身得意地看我，故意气我一般。

不仅如此，上了飞机小黑熊坚决不要小毯子了，并且挑衅似的看着我，说，“这个羽绒服，比小毯子暖和多了！”说完，昂起他那骄傲的小脑瓜，抄起手来开始冬眠。

看着他幼稚的行径，我心里是又好气又好笑。等忙过这一阵，再和他算账吧。

一边想着一些有的没的，一边也有些犯困，我眯了一会，感觉好一点了，想去洗手间洗把脸，轻手轻脚地朝洗手间的方向走去。大概是坐的久了动作反应都有些迟缓，我进入洗手间，还没来得及把门插上，就又有一个人强行推门挤了进来，并顺手关上了洗手间的门。出声抗议的反应还没开始，就在看清来人的面目后迅速终止了。

是小黑熊小白。

“哥哥~”小白舔了舔嘴唇，抱着我蹭。他这是要干嘛？这次轮到我不懂了。“我发现最近哥哥特别爱吃醋。”小白在我耳边轻笑，“我好喜欢看哥哥吃醋的样子。”

小白顿了顿，继续说道。“每次哥哥吃醋后，做的都特别卖力。我很喜欢……”

我脑子里嗡的一声直接炸了，这小孩说什么呢！看着他开合的双唇我的脑子突然就宕机听不到他接下来的话了。待得反应过来，映入眼帘的是他微笑看我以及最后的“……晾你几天，想必现在哥哥定是想我想得不得了了吧？”

这只胜利的小黑熊还戴着毛线帽，晃着小脑袋得意洋洋地蹭着我，舔着我的耳垂，向我耳洞里吹气。“哥哥，我在这儿补偿你好不好？”

小熊的请求我怎么可能拒绝！我一面摘下他的帽子，抚摩他的头发，一面凑近他的耳朵，吸着他的耳垂，由耳垂至脖子，再移到颚下。然后，轻轻搬动他的下巴，把嘴对到他的小嘴上，用舌头挑开他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去，与他的嫩舌交缠着。小黑熊的羽绒服和格子衬衫都没有系扣，很轻松地就被我扒掉了，然后我把双手伸进他的秋衣中，去捏他的乳头。

但是我感觉到了手感不对，我暂离开他的嘴巴，疑惑地看着小白，小白回敬我的则是狡黠的坏笑。我掀开他的秋衣，却看见本应粉嫩的两个乳尖被画着小星球的卡通画创可贴贴住了。

“你还真想她们撞你的胸膛啊？”我咬着牙愤愤地说道。

小白环住我的脖子，凑上来用鼻子蹭我的鼻子，像极了小奶熊。“那现在是谁在侵犯我的胸膛啊哥哥？”

我勾着秋衣的下摆，送到他的齿间。“咬住了。”

小白听话地衔住，而在这之前还不忘用湿濡的舌尖舔过我的手指，透过镜片的是眼底的一片春意。

我两只手同时动作把那两个创可贴迅速地撕了下来，被拉扯的皮肤受到了刺激起了鸡皮疙瘩，而同时两个乳尖也直立了起来。我用大拇指及食指捏住乳头，不轻不重地揉捏着，小白也开始把下体往我这边蹭，我明显地感受到他的阴茎硬了起来。

我两只手揉动着他的胸口，下身也回顶着他。小白心跳开始加快，呼吸也变得急促了起来。强烈的性欲让我用腿分开他的双腿，一只手拉开他的裤子拉链慢慢地抚摸着他的阴茎。我突然感觉手中湿漉漉的，仔细一看原来是他的前列腺液开始分泌，打湿了他的内裤。

于是我用手指捏了捏他的龟头，让它吐出更多的水来，沾湿手指，然后向他的后庭探去。我有点心急，把手指往里面插的时候弄疼了他，但由于他咬着秋衣只能断断续续地用鼻子哼着，提示我让我慢一点。可是听到他这低沉的鼻音让我更加性奋。

我把手指抽了出来，把小白的裤子褪到脚踝。他细细的腰，长长的腿就这样暴露在我的眼前。而平坦的小腹下双腿汇合处的阴茎则昂首挺胸宣告自己早就准备好了。

我抱起小白一个转身把他放在洗手台上，把脸贴在他的阴茎上，用鼻子轻嗅着，我嗅到的是小白特有的气味。这时我把嘴对上去像亲嘴一样亲了一下，又用力一吸，小白身子一抖，腿分的更开了。

我看着他分开成极限的雪白的大腿之间，轮廓非常清楚的花瓣，开始一张一翕，仿佛在说，我饿了。

我继续含着他的阴茎，用力的吮吸，小白的鼻音更重了，咬着秋衣的嘴巴也由于唾液的增多不仅含湿了一部分，还有一些顺着嘴角流了出来，即使不甚清楚，我也知道他在呻吟着叫着“哥哥……哥哥……”

我把小白的一只脚从碍事的裤子从剥离——啧，秋裤穿着暖和是好事，可是这个时候扒起来我就又开始嫌弃了——将他的双腿架在洗手台上，一个很标准的M型，我觉得我的肉棒已经胀地如灼灼火烧般疼痛了。

我一只手扶着自己的肉棒，对准小白的小穴，这是我想了好几天又到不了的地方啊！我的腰开始用力，我感到粗大坚硬的肉棒终于把他的穴口撑开了，我慢慢地动着屁股用着力气，使龟头一点一点的进入到小白的身体。就算我做了扩张但是小白的穴口还是非常紧，我的肉棒头部才进去一半，就到非常大的挤压力量。突然，我感到挤压的力量轻了些，表明龟头已经全部进入了，再用力时，我感到了明显的阻力，这表明肉棒已经顶到了他的最深处了。

我紧紧地压住小白，用尽全身力气用力一顶，整根粗大的肉棒一下全部插入到他的菊穴里。

"啊……"激痛使小白没有忍住，松了嘴发出一声轻叫，他的穴口痉挛似的收缩，他的身体像弓一样绷紧，然后又发出一阵控制不住的颤抖，冒出了一身的细汗。我只能紧紧搂住小白颤抖的身体，把阴茎更深入的插进去。

太刺激了，看着小白这诱人的样子，我根本无法抽插，我只是搂着他的身体喘着粗气，抵御着阵阵高潮的快感。小白像达到高潮般的痉挛，终于使我再也控制不住自己，大股大股的精液射进他的身体深处。

小白把嘴巴凑过来，舔着我的嘴唇，魅惑地笑道：“哥哥，你今天怎么和个雏儿似的？”

————————————


End file.
